Misi Kemanusiaan
by fancyanide
Summary: Ini bukan fanfic. Ini iklan layanan masyarakat.


Karena pendidikan literasi itu penting.

* * *

Lelah

Kuroko no basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

"Kurokocchiiiii!"

Kuroko memandang gerbang sekolahnya dari kejauhan. Dilihatnya seseorang dengan rambut kuning menyala melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan putus asa. Sambil menghembuskan nafas lelah, Kuroko memasukkan novel yang tadinya ingin dibacanya selama perjalanan ke dalam tas. Sudah dapat dapat dipastikan bahwa perjalanan pulangnya tidak akan berjalan tenang dengan kehadiran seorang Kise Ryouta.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko menyapa teman SMPnya dengan ekspresi seminimal mungkin. "Apa yang sedang Kise-kun lakukan di sini?"

Dengan wajah merah setengah menangis dan setengah cemas, Kise mengguncang-guncang Kuroko dengan panik. "Kurokocchiiii, apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai membuat akun facebookku kau blokirrr."

Sambil berusaha menghindari tingkah kekanakan Kise, Kuroko mengedipkan matanya sekejap-dua kejap –berpikir, berusaha mengingat. Rasa-rasanya Kuroko jarang sekali menggunakan akun facebooknya, kecuali semalam...

"Oh," Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya, teringat sesuatu. "Ada masalah, Kise-kun?"

"Masalah! Masalah besar!" Kise lanjut meraung tidak terkontrol, berlutut dengan ratapan tak berujung. "Tadi pagi ketika aku cek facebook, kita sudah tidak berteman lagi! Dan aku juga tidak bisa melihat profilmu! Aku salah apa, Kurokocchiii?"

Kuroko mendesah. Dia tidak menduga keputusannya _bersih-bersih_ _facebook_ berakhir dengan model majalah beken Kise Ryouta berlutut penuh air mata di hadapannya.

"Kise-kun benar-benar tidak tahu letak kesalahan Kise-kun dimana?" tanya Kuroko dengan mata menyipit tajam. Dia tahu Kise-kun tidak begitu cemerlang, oh _please_ semua orang tahu itu, tapi, sungguh, sebebal itu untuk tidak bisa mengevaluasi diri?

Kise menggeleng. Ingusnya membentuk jaring-jaring benang di lutut Kuroko. Sang pemilik celana yang merasa ternodai mendesis jijik.

"Sebelum bertanya padaku, Kise-kun tidak coba mencari tahu sendiri?" tanya Kuroko, memastikan.

Kise kembali menggeleng. "Aku tahu aku sering _spamming_ foto-foto _selfie_ ku, tapi aku pikir pasti bukan itu alasannya."

Mendengar pembelaan Kise, Kuroko serasa ingin menabrakkan wajahnya ke pohon palm terdekat ( _facepalm_ –red). Setelah berpikir agak lama, akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk menunda waktu pulangnya demi menanamkan dasar-dasar bersosial media pada Kise.

"Sepertinya kita akan bicara agak lama," Kuroko menjawab enteng. "Kise-kun sekarang ada waktu?"

Kise terdiam sejenak. Tanpa menghiraukan wajah bingung Kuroko yang menunggu jawaban, Kise mangambil HPnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo, manajer?" Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya saat sadar bahwa Kise sedang berusaha menghubungi manajernya.

"Untuk _script-reading_ sore ini, aku ijin ya!" mata biru Kuroko membulat mendengar kata-kata Kise.

"Hey, Kise-kun! Apa yang kau laku-," kata-kata Kuroko terputus saat dilihatnya Kise menyurukkan jari telunjuknya ke depan bibir nya dengan senyum percaya diri.

"Iya, katakan pada mereka, aku sudah selesai membacanya," Kise berhenti sejenak dengan bibir mengerucut. "Iya, benar sudah aku baca! Aku bahkan hapal diluar kepala! Iya, iya, iya!"

Kuroko tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Satu, karena Kuroko tak mengerti situasi Kise dan manajernya di telepon. Dua, karena Kuroko sibuk memberi tahu orang-orang disekitarnya yang bingung karena melihat seorang _ikemen_ terduduk di tanah memeluk kakinya –berkali-kali menggesturkan dengan gerakan tangan dan senyum pahit pada orang-orang bahwa _iya kami tak apa-apa_ atau _temanku hanya sedikit lelah_ atau _dia bukan Kise Ryouta maaf kamu salah orang_. Persetan dengan _misdirection_ kalau karena kelakuan abnormal Kise, Kuroko menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

Melihat Kise sudah memasukkan HPnya ke saku, Kuroko menunduk dan bertanya. "Bagaimana, Kise-kun?"

"Aku ada waktu! Sampai tahun depan pun aku ada waktu untuk Kurokocchi!" Kise menjawab dengan mantap, membuat Kuroko yakin Kise bisa saja meng _cancel_ semua kegiatannya sampai tahun depan. _Duh, Gusti, apa yang sudah kulakukan sehingga aku bisa terjebak dengan makhluk satu ini_ , begitu kira-kira hati Kuroko menjerit.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk bicara," Kuroko mengangguk lelah.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, setelah berjalan kaki bersama menuju Majiba terdekat, Kuroko tak menyangka dia akan menemukan dirinya sendiri duduk berhadapan dengan Kise dalam atmosfer yang serius.

"Jadi, Kurokocchi, apa yang terjadi dengan _facebook_ mu?" Kise bertanya memohon. Kantung air matanya siap meledak kapan saja.

Kuroko menyeruput vanilla milkshakenya dengan tenang dan menjawab singkat. "Tidak ada yang terjadi dengan _facebook_ ku, Kise-kun."

Kise kembali merengek. "Lalu kenapaaa, kenapaa, aku salah apaaa?"

Kuroko berdeham sejenak, membuat rengekan Kise berhenti. "Aku hanya…"

"Hanya?" Kise menahan napas takut-takut.

"Hanya sedang ingin _bersih-bersih_ _facebook_ saja," tandas Kuroko. Seharusnya dengan kata _bersih-bersih_ , Kise bisa sedikit banyak menangkap apa yang sudah dia lakukan selama ini.

"Eh," Kise kembali mewek. "EeeeEEeeEeEeh!"

"Kise-kun sekarang sudah sadar?" tanya Kuroko, sedikit merasa bersalah karena terlalu kejam dalam menghakimi Kise.

"Tapi, tapi," tangan Kise bergerak-gerak panik. "Apakah aku mengotori _newsfeed_ Kurokocchi dengan foto-foto _selfie_ ku? Kalau begitu aku akan berhenti mengsinkronkan _facebook_ dan _instagram_ ku lalu-"

Lupakan rasa bersalah, Kuroko sudah seharusnya menghakimi Kise sedari dulu.

"Kise-kun," panggil Kuroko dengan nada serius. "Kise-kun paham apa yang kumaksud dengan _bersih-bersih_?"

Kise mengangguk polos. "Aku juga pernah _bersih-bersih_ kok, Kurokocchi, kan banyak akun teman _facebook_ ku yang tidak jelas dan pakai nama alay, jadi aku _remove_ mereka. Sama akun-akun tidak kukenal yang sukanya promosi itu loh, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya Kise tidak bodoh-bodoh amat. "Yang Kise-kun barusan jelaskan itu hampir benar."

"Nah, kalo Kise-kun merasa Kise-kun tidak alay dan tidak promosi macam-macam, coba Kise-kun cek sekali lagi apa yang selama ini suka Kise-kun lakukan di _facebook_ yang bisa membuatku berpikir bahwa 'Oh, akun seperti Kise-kun ini sebaiknya kuhilangkan saja dari _facebook_ ku'," jawab Kuroko ringan. Mendengarnya Kise terdiam dan berpikir.

"Yang sering kulakukan di _facebook_ itu…hmmm…," Kise mengambil HPnya dan membuka _facebook_ nya. "Karena aku koneksikan ke _instagram_ dan _path_ , jadi banyak foto-foto _selfie_ dan makanan dan.. AH!"

Kise menelusuri _post-post_ yang dia _share_ di _facebook_ dan memandang Kuroko penuh rasa bersalah. "Aku suka _share-share_ berita unik dan aneh, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko mengangguk bijak. "Berita unik dan aneh tidak masalah, Kise-kun. Yang jadi masalah adalah, apakah sebelum membagi berita tersebut, Kise-kun cek kredibilitas dan sumber berita tersebut?"

Kise-kun menunduk, mengamati rentetan _link_ yang dia bagi di _facebook_ nya, dan menelengkan kepala memasang muka polos. Melihatnya, Kuroko serasa ingin menabrakkan wajah Kise ke pohon palm terdekat untuk yang kedua kalinya ( _facepalm #2_ –red).

Dengan pelan Kuroko mengambil HP Kise dan mengarahkannya ke salah satu _link_ yang muncul. "Contohnya ini Kise-kun."

 _Heboh! Di AS makhluk seram bawah tanah muncul ke permukaan!_

Kuroko memandang Kise serius. "Apa Kise-kun benar-benar membaca berita ini?"

Kise mengangguk polos. "Iya lho, Kurokocchi, itu seram kan! Bahkan ada _website_ dakwah yang bilang itu pertanda kiamat makin dekat!"

Tatapan mata Kuroko berubah dari serius menjadi kasihan. "Dan yang ini?"

 _Seorang gadis Filipina ditemukan meninggal terbakar karena tidur mengenakan headset_.

"Iyaa, itu kasihan sekali, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko mulai pusing. "Dan yang ini?"

 _Like dan share foto ini supaya Afrika tidak lagi kelaparan!_

"Kan kasihan, Kurokocchi, mereka kelaparan.."

Kuroko menghembuskan nafas lelah dan terus meng _scroll_ _facebook_ Kise karena beberapa _link_ banyak berkisar tentang _like dan share foto ini_ atau _like dan katakan aamiin_ atau _share jika kamu peduli pada adik kecil ini_. Sesekali berita absurd semacam _obat psikoaktif terbaru dari kulit pisang_ atau _darah HIV/AIDS yang disuntikkan ke dalam buah untuk menyebar virus_ atau _putri duyung yang terdampar di Belgia_ juga muncul dibagikan oleh Kise. Kesemuanya membuat Kuroko sempat bingung ingin memulai penjelasannya dari mana.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko berdeham. "Sempatkah Kise-kun berpikir kalau yang Kise-kun bagikan di _facebook_ itu tidak semuanya baik?"

Kise menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya tak paham. "Eeeh, maksudnya bagaimana, Kurokocchiii?"

"Sepertinya contohnya ini," Kuroko menunjuk _link_ berita yang Kise bagi berjudul _hati-hati dengan modus pemerkosaan menggunakan obat progesterex_. "Aku mengapresiasi niat Kise-kun membagikan berita ini, Kise-kun pasti khawatir dengan keselamatan teman-teman dan fans Kise-kun kan?"

Kise mengangguk polos. Raut wajah cemas terpancar saat Kise teringat berita _obat progesterex_ tersebut dikabarkan bisa mengakibatkan kemandulan permanen.

"Dan berita ini," Kuroko menunjukkan _link_ berita yang mengabarkan tentang _bahaya pembalut penyebab kanker serviks_. "Begitu membaca berita ini, Kise-kun pasti segera ingin mengabarkannya ke semua orang kan? Supaya semua teman perempuan Kise-kun di _facebook_ berhati-hati?"

Kise mengangguk lagi. Mengingat banyaknya jumlah _follower_ _facebook_ nya yang perempuan, tentu saja Kise memanfaatkan popularitasnya demi menyebarkan berita penting secepatnya.

"Kise-kun itu orang yang baik hati, aku mengerti kenapa Kise-kun melakukannya," ujar Kuroko maklum. Pipi Kise sempat merona dibuatnya.

"Tapi Kise-kun juga harus mengkonfirmasi kebenaran berita tersebut," tegas Kuroko, mengetuk HP Kise pelan. "Apakah obat _progesterex_ itu sungguhan ada? Apakah semua pembalut berbahaya? Jangan memberikan informasi yang salah, Kise-kun."

Bibir Kise mengerucut. Kuroko menghela nafas, berat.

"Mengingatkan itu baik, tapi kita juga harus berhati-hati," Kuroko menambahkan. "Kedua berita ini, meski tujuannya sama-sama baik untuk mengingatkan, tapi kontennya terlalu mencurigakan. Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak mencoba mengeceknya, Ibuku hampir termakan berita ini."

Bola mata Kise membulat, bingung. "Maksudnya Kurokocchi?"

"Kedua berita itu tidak benar, Kise-kun," Kuroko memijit kepalanya, pusing. "Obat yang bernama _progesterex_ itu fiktif, dan tentang pembalut penyebab kanker serviks itu tidak benar, hanya masalah kebersihan organ intim saja."

Kuroko hampir mati menahan malu karena membícarakan masalah perempuan seperti ini. Tapi sungguh, kalau dulu bukan karena Ibunya yang panik karena berita pembalut itu, Kuroko tidak akan sampai pada konklusi ini.

"Kalau berita yang benar-benar terlihat asli seperti ini saja bohong, bagaimana menurut Kise-kun berita-berita lain yang kamu bagikan?"

Kise tercenung, berpikir keras. Sedetik kemudian dia berpaling, memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Tapi makhluk bawah tanah itu?"

" _Hoax_ ," jawab Kuroko kalem.

"Putri duyung?"

" _Hoax_."

"Pakai earphone saat tidur?"

Kuroko memandang Kise kesal. "Memang tidak seharusnya terlelap pakai earphone dan posisi HP ter _charge,_ Kise-kun. Tapi ya, itu _hoax_."

Kise terus menyebutkan beberapa berita sensasional yang dia ingat pernah dia bagi dan Kuroko selalu menjawabnya dengan kalem dan singkat. _Hoax, hoax,_ dan _hoax_.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko mengambil HP Kise dan mengetikkan sesuatu. "Ada website judulnya _hoaxorfact._ Barangkali kalau Kise-kun penasaran bisa dibaca-baca."

Kise bengong melihat layar HPnya menampilkan website tersebut. Dia lalu memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan memelas.

"Jadi alasan Kurokocchi meng _unfriend_ ku dari _facebook_ itu karena…," Kise tak bisa menahan tangis di pelupuk matanya. "Karena aku bodoooh."

Kuroko berjengit walau sedetik kemudian dia tertawa. "Iya, karena Kise-kun bodoh."

Sebahagia apapun Kise melihat tawa kecil Kuroko, Kise lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Malu.

"Kise-kun seorang artis, _public figure_ yang terkenal," Kuroko pelan-pelan menasehati Kise. "Apa yang terjadi kalau Kise-kun membagikan berita yang tidak jelas kebenarannya dan membuat banyak orang percaya?"

Kise diam, mendengarkan.

"Itu sama saja artinya Kise-kun ikut andil dalam membodohi banyak orang," ujar Kuroko pelan. Mau dihaluskan bagaimanapun, yang dia sampaikan tetaplah kebenaran yang pahit.

"Kita punya banyak mesin pencari, Kise-kun, ada _google, yahoo, bing_ ," Kuroko menepuk tangan lembut Kise yang berada di atas meja. "Kalau Kise-kun menemukan berita yang menarik dan aneh, Kise-kun bisa cek dulu kebenaran beritanya. Kredibel tidak sumbernya? Teruji tidak kebenarannya?"

Kise mengangguk sendu. Belum sempat dia menjawab, Kuroko sudah menambahi dengan nada kesal. "Lagipula, apa dengan _like dan share_ Kise-kun pikir kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah kelaparan di Afrika?"

Kise mengerjapkan matanya. Kuroko balik memandang Kise dengan serius. "Kise-kun yakin dengan _like_ dan mengetik angka 1 di kolom komentar, Kise-kun bisa menyelamatkan seorang anak yang sakit?"

Kise terdiam dan kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Kecuali kalau yang _link_ yang dibagikan itu ada cara bagaimana menyalurkan bantuan, nomor rekening atau alamat rumah duka, masih masuk akal," Kuroko menyeruput milkshakenya emosi. "Tapi hanya dengan _like and share_? Itu pasti cuma tipu-tipu orang untuk menambah follower, Kise-kun."

Sadar bahwa dirinya sudah kelewat kesal, Kuroko menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Kise yang masih agak kaget dengan Kuroko yang cukup ekspresif mendadak nyengir."Kurokocchi.."

"Hng?"

"Terima kasih ya, Kurokocchi," Kise memainkan jari-jarinya, malu. "Kalau bukan karena Kurokocchi, aku pasti tidak akan pernah sadar."

"Tak apa, Kise-kun," Kuroko menjawab singkat. "Masih bagus Kise-kun datang padaku untuk bertanya, jadi Kise-kun bisa sekalian belajar."

Kise hanya mampu meng _ehehe_ kan kalimat Kuroko sebelum akhirnya dia menyahut. "Tapi, Kurokocchi peduli sekali ya soal beginian."

Kurokocchi menghabiskan minumannya dan beranjak dari kursi. "Karena aku anggota klub buku, Kise-kun, ilmu literasi itu penting."

Sebelum Kise sempat menyusul berdiri, Kuroko mengakhiri pelajaran pada hari itu dengan kata-kata yang Kise berani sumpah tidak akan pernah dia lupakan seumur hidup. Satu, karena Kurokocchinya tersayang yang mengucapkannya. Dua, karena Kurokocchinya terlihat dewa sekali saat mengatakannya. Tiga, karena Kise sadar bahwa dia memang masih butuh untuk banyak belajar.

"Kita juga harus sering-sering membaca, Kise-kun," Kuroko tersenyum kecil. " _Because reading is the new sexy_."

* * *

 **AN:**

Terlalu serius? Bodo amat. Saya sudah lelah dengan banyaknya kebodohan yang berseliweran di berbagai sosial media di sekitar saya. Paling nggak ini kontribusi saya mencerdaskan kehidupan bangsa (fandom).

ps: btw kalau ada saran atau unek-unek lain bisa tolong disampaikan ya, kali aja bisa jadi bahan inspirasi untuk iklan layanan masyarakat setelahnya.


End file.
